In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on liquid crystal elements as a display element used in a display region of a display device. In addition, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (EL). As a basic structure of these light-emitting elements, a layer containing a light-emitting substance is provided between a pair of electrodes. Voltage is applied to this light-emitting element to obtain light emission from the light-emitting substance.
Light-emitting elements are a self-luminous element; thus, a display device using the light-emitting elements has, in particular, advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. The display device using the light-emitting elements also has advantages in that it can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight and has high response speed.
A display device including the display elements can have flexibility; therefore, the use of a flexible substrate for the display device has been proposed.
As a method for manufacturing a display device using a flexible substrate, a technique is known in which a semiconductor element such as a thin film transistor is manufactured over a substrate such as a glass substrate or a quartz substrate, for example, the semiconductor element is fixed to another substrate (e.g., a flexible substrate) by using an organic resin, and then the semiconductor element is transferred from the glass substrate or the quartz substrate to the other substrate (Patent Document 1).
In addition, a technique for enhancing the mechanical strength of a display device by sandwiching an organic EL panel formed using a glass substrate with a thickness of greater than or equal to 20 μm and less than or equal to 50 μm between two flexible sheets is known (Patent Document 2).
Display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified. For example, a smartphone and a tablet terminal with a touch panel are being developed as portable information terminals.